


Laundry Day

by essentialbreakdown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment Living, Cute, Fashion Disaster, Kei still loves him, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Teach this boy how to dress, Where kuroo cant dress himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialbreakdown/pseuds/essentialbreakdown
Summary: When laundry has to be done and Kei's boyfriend has no understanding of what fashion is.





	

Saturday was laundry day.

Every weekend the two of them switched off who got to stay in the apartment and wait to fold clothes while the unlucky one has to stay down in the laundry room to make sure no one messed with their clothes in either the washing machine or the dryer. 

Kei was the lucky one this weekend, and he was taking this chance to catch up on his guilty pleasure T.V. show. 

Hearing the front door open, Kei peeked over his laptop to examine Kuroo walking in with the baskets of clean clothes stacked high. 

At least this time Kuroo remembered to separate the white and colored clothing. 

They were still having to wear pink socks from the first time that fiasco had happened. 

“Laundry is all done,” Kuroo announced with a proud grin as he dropped the stacked baskets onto the floor in front of Kei. 

“Congrats,” Kei paused his show and moved his laptop to the coffee table.

He looked back to his bedhead boyfriend and finally processed what in the world he was wearing. 

The sweater was obnoxious, just like Kuroo. It was downright hideous because of the awful font that had been chosen to spell out “check meowt” with an ugly cat face in the middle of the sweater between the words.

The icing on the ugly cake to this outfit his boyfriend had decided to wear today was the fact he was only in a pair of bright red boxers that were covered in volleyballs. 

After a moment or so of pure processing, he finally spoke about the comical outfit. 

“Did you really leave the apartment like that?” 

“What?” Kuroo asked looking down at what he was wearing before he sat down on the couch. “Of course I did. My best bro got me this!” 

“Lemme guess, you got Bokuto one that says ‘I'm a hoot’ ?” 

“How did you know?” Kuroo looked shocked, unable to understand how Kei had guessed the best gift he had ever gotten Bokuto. 

“Just a good guess...anyways, you could have at least put shorts on.” Kei recommended as he adjusted his glasses before he began his half of laundry day. 

“They were all dirty, besides, the little old lady from 12B said I was charming.” Kuroo looked pleased with himself and the decisions he had made today. 

“Unbelievable,” Kei muttered as he began to fold laundry.


End file.
